Journey of the Undead
by CaptainX87
Summary: Welcome to the city of the dead, or at least, that's what it feels like to the leader of a team of Special Infected. The many Survivors that once populated the streets have since joined the many Hordes of Common Infected except for two. Join Hunter as he and his team hunt down and slaughter the last of the survivors, but what keeps protecting them from him?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Greetings, my victims. This story contains both L4D1 and L4D2 survivors, infected, and weapons. Warning: Fem!Ellis x Nick, Zoey x Witch. Major Character Death! Remember to R &R! Enjoy…**

The Zombie Apocalypse has taken over the world, turning most humans into mindless zombies called Common Infected. However, some are immune to the Green Flu Virus while others were mutated into dangerous infected that can think, called Special Infected. Survivors keep getting infected by the Horde, but who controls them? Some primal instinct? A mind-controlling device? Wrong.

Join Hunter and his team of Special Infected as they conquer every group of survivors they come across. Watch as they take over city after city, making their way to Georgia to stop the military from evacuating. However, two survivor groups stand in his way: the group in Dodge and the group in Savannah, both having survived his attacks for months.

What is Zoey hiding? Where will the survivors die? And what is this new Huntress that can command electricity? Read to find out.


	2. The Beginning of the Apocalypse

**A/N: This is the first chapter of the story. What everyone sees as the first chapter in ranking is the prologue (usually). I am officially 17. WHOO! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **New York City, New York**

 **Day of initial Infection**

Hunter sat at his desk, drawing in his sketchbook while his math professor droned on and on about how important this course is in getting a good job. 'Yeah, right. This course is the most boring class ever', Hunter thought to himself as he sketched a picture of some kind of creature. It looked human with a hoodie, cargo pants, and black hair. However, the claws on its hands and feet, its scarred flesh, and bright red eyes gave the thing an unnatural, eerie look. Hunter glanced up once he heard chairs scraping the tile floor and started packing his own supplies up, heading to the door once done packing.

Once outside, Hunter headed towards the cafeteria and looked around until he saw his friends over at a table by the window. Sitting down, Hunter turned to Bartholomew, or as he preferred to be called, Bart and asked, "Did you get the notes for Biology? I didn't get a chance to copy them down during class." Bart sighed and handed Hunter a notebook, which Hunter snatched up with a grin and handed Bart four chocolate bars. Winter rolled her eyes and went back to eating her sour apple, reluctantly listening to Tom talk about the latest sports news. Samantha, on the other hand, stood outside by the open window, smoking a cigarette and looking at her phone with a bored expression on her face.

Suddenly, Sam tapped on the window to get the attention of her friends and motioned them outside, making them wonder what she wanted. Once they got outside, Sam showed them her phone and they all crowded in closer to see a text from Sam's dad who was a cop, telling her to get them all to their house.

Hunter decided to read it aloud. "Sam, get home and take your friends with you. Something's wrong with people; they're acting crazy. It's getting bad. People are attacking each other. Just get home and secure the house. You know where all of our guns are. Just in case." Bart nodded after reading the message, saying "Yeah. I heard on the news that people were going insane and devouring others. CEDA's referring to it as the Green Flu, but a lot of people are calling it the beginning of the apocalypse. I just hope that all of this blows over."

Winter decided to ask "So, are we going or not? I trust your place more than the stupid college. If we do leave, can we stop at my house? I have something there that could help us in a bad situation." Sam nodded and responded, "Yeah, that won't be a problem. Anyone else need to make stops on the way? If so, speak up." Hunter, Bart, and Tom all voiced yes before the group walked off campus to make several stops.

The first stop was at Winter's apartment, which happened to be the closest to the campus. Once there, Winter instructed Sam and Tom to gather as much food from the cupboards as they could and put them in the duffel bag sitting on the couch. Turning to Bart, Winter asked him to keep watch and yell if there was anything out of the ordinary coming towards the apartment. Finally, she turned to Hunter and told him to come with her to get some "defensive items", as she put it. Hunter followed her and looked in amazement at the amount of explosives Winter had under her bed, including a grenade, a hunting rifle, and tons of ammo.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hunter spotted a cylindrical type object with a fuse and several buttons and lights. Picking it up, Hunter asked Winter what this thing was before it was snatched out of his hand by the female in question. Scowling, Winter said, "I've been working on this for a couple months now. I'm calling it a pipe bomb. It's an explosive, so be careful. To activate it, just flip this switch." Hunter nodded and gathered some of the ammo and explosives and carefully made his way to the duffel bag in the living room.

Ben stared down both ends of the hallway, seeing nothing out of the ordinary until a group of people came stumbling down the hallway. When they spotted Ben, they let out an inhuman yell and charged at the frightened 19 year old with unnatural speed. Ben opened the door and slammed it shut, using his own weight to block it and panting heavily from the scare. Everyone looked towards him as he started to shout that there were crazy people out there that didn't seem human. Winter pointed towards the fire escape and said "Through there. Nobody uses it so we should be safe going down. Come on, let's go."

Once everybody was out the window, the door burst open with the creatures climbing over each other to get the group. Winter took the pin out of the grenade and threw the explosive through the window before climbing down after her friends. After the explosive went off, the group got to the street and watched the carnage going on around them. Hunter said grimly, "I'm starting to think the apocalypse has begun."


End file.
